Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, are often used to make or receive calls while the user is operating a vehicle. To provide greater safety while driving, a cell phone may be used with a “hands free” system that allows the user to communicate without the need to hold the cell phone in the user's hands. Such hands free systems typically include a speakerphone system that is communicatively coupled to the wireless communication device, for example, using a Bluetooth™ wireless connection.
Although such vehicle-based speakerphone systems can make driving while talking on a cell phone safer, the speakerphone may also enable other occupants in the vehicle to hear the conversation. This can be particularly problematic when the cell phone receives an incoming call. The caller may not know that the called party is using a speakerphone and may begin communicating private information without realizing that others may be able to hear it.
Accordingly, there is a need to determine when a called cell phone or other communication device is being used with a speakerphone and/or other aspects of the environment in which a called communication device is being used.